


Multiple Places, Multiple Personalities

by DragonsDownUnder



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, For The Revolution, Holding Hands, Kissing, Multiple Personalities, Puns & Word Play, Quality YANHE Content tm, Scenarios, Sharing a Bed, Strong Female Characters, Useless Lesbians, Useless Straights, for the soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsDownUnder/pseuds/DragonsDownUnder
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles for Yanhe x Reader. I’ve kept the pronouns for the reader gender-neutral so anybody of any gender can ship themselves with her.Some of these are crossovers, keep in mind, and not all chapters will have a second part.But from here on out, have fun and happy imagining!
Relationships: Luo Tianyi/Yuezheng Ling, Yanhe/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Ok so.

Forgive me, I’ve been gone for like 6 years ngl

But that’s not what the fanfics about

Ok so I can’t write a consistent story so I’m resorting to drabbles to get better at writing personalities and stories

So the key is as follows:

Y/N - Your name  
E/C - Eye colour  
H/C - Hair colour  
P/N - Pets name  
BF/N - Best Friends name  
E/N - Exes Name  
T/N - Teachers name

Yes I’m adding all these to make it as close to life as possible.

The first Drabble will be in the next chapter!


	2. Meeting in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le first chapter.
> 
> Reader and Yanhe meet in town. Based on a thought I had in my head a few hours ago.

They were late. Again.

Y/N bolted through the rain towards the bustling buildings ahead. This is why they should’ve come earlier. Now they were going to go get soaked by this horrible weather, and when they went home their parents would be like “What happened to your clothes?” And they’ll have to explain EVERYTHING.

Y/N hurriedly rushed across a road, making a car skid to a halt. The driver shouted profanities at them and continued down the road. It didn’t bother Y/N that much though. They were fully focused on getting to the meeting spot. Oh boy, their friends would be so pissed when they got there half an hour after the arranged time.

“What the hell?!” Y/N came to a stop in front of a giant puddle blocking up the road. Ah. So that was why their parents couldn’t drop them directly into town. They stood there, deep in thought about how to get in. Backing out wasn’t an option, they had looked forward to this meeting for a while.

Desperate to find a way into town, Y/N looped back around and found a long, winding alleyway leading straight into the heart of town, where they had said to meet. Speedily, they sprinted up the corridor, but unbeknownst to them, a paving stone stuck up at a weird angle, and it definitely wasn’t a flat surface.

They didn’t see it, and when they did, they were already on the floor.

“Ow!” Y/N hissed through their teeth at the pain in their knees, which they had landed on, and the toe that had met with the stone. Thanks to that one goose in a duck pen, their clothes and a bit of their hair was soaked.

Then, a hand appeared in front of Y/N’s face. They looked up to see a handsome, white haired girl bent over in front of them. Her blue eyes stared straight into Y/N’s E/C ones.

“This is an awkward way to meet.” She laughed. Her voice, it was deep for a girl’s, it was if Y/N could trust her with their life. It was oddly comforting and gentle. Y/N’s eyes drifted back to her hand, and slowly they took it. The girl helped her to their feet and Y/N noticed she was quite tall.

“You’re going into town too?” She asked as Y/N brushed themselves down of dirt and stones. “Yeah, my friends wanna meet up.” Y/N explained. “But the road’s flooded and I had to come this way, and I didn’t see the stone.”

The girl absentmindedly played with her hair as Y/N explained what happened. “I come this way all the time.” She said when they were finished. “I saw you sprinting down and I was about to warn you about the stone, but I was too late.” She humorously raised her arms and shrugged. “Anyway, I’m Yanhe. You are?”

“Y/N.” They said, nodding curtly at Yanhe. She smiled back and walked forward. “Wanna walk together into town? It’s always lonely when I walk here.” 

“Yeah, why not?” Y/N proceeded into town, Yanhe at their side. Eventually they realised that they had a lot of things in common, and spent half of the time talking and debating over what their favourite characters from their favourite animes were.

Y/N found themselves walking down that alleyway much more after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think next time I’ll do a Nerd! Reader x Popular! Yanhe

**Author's Note:**

> I’m fucking back  
> Back again  
> Back from hell
> 
> And YANHEEEE IS MY NEW SIMP ICONNNN


End file.
